Time of our live
by crazyperson75
Summary: Three best friends trying navigating their life in college. Maya, Riley and Smackle have Best friends for as long as I can remember, but when they move to Texas for college they start getting pulled apart by Jobs, classes The new guys in their life which start to tested friendship.
I don't own girl meets world, and it hope you enjoy the story

Riley p.o.v

" This is the beginning of the rest of our life! We've been waiting for this whole entire life no parent, no curfew and no more annoy dad just me and my two favorite girls " I said as unpacked the brand new glass, " can't believe your parent help out by getting the apartment next campus " Maya said as she flip through magazine's page, and I look around for Smackle. " where is our little Genius?" I said as she walking into the apartment with very unusual plant and sat on top of the table kitchen. " Smackle sweetie what that?" I said as I point it to plant and and sucker bit me." Oh this venny, my pet plant. He a is a carnivorous plant " Smacks said as she pulled my finger out of plants mouth and I kissing my finger better, " so what does your flower other than me?" I asked her as Maya just laugh at me before bitting my finger too. " yup just like chicken " Maya joke as I playful push her shoulder. " shut up" I said trying to kept straight face but I failed miserably, " well mostly eats insects but it could digest small frogs stuff like that I thought would be a cool addition to the family that we creates here" Smackle as she hug me and give me puppy dog, I playful rolled my eyes before giving in because I know how hard it's her just for her to give me hug. " okay, I didn't think I need to make this rule but no biting on Riley?" I joke as she shot me a small smile before run off to her room as I turn around back to unpacked and Maya put down her magazine and walk over sat on the counter " I can't believe we are NYU college freshman, I can't even believe that I got accepted into arts program." She told me I turn around " I knew can peaches you are amazing arts, before you know it be Paris sipping cappuccinos in a fancy French restaurant" I told her and she nod her as she look down at her hand. " I don't know it's the big step three of us, don't you think things are going to change between three of us? I mean we're living in a small apartment with three big personalities. " she said as finally look at me, and I smile at her. " you know this apartment need a bay window christening" I said as I grabbed my purse and I running out the apartment. I can hear maya call after me but I had plan.

Maya p.o.v

" Riley where are going?" I call after Riley already another crazy adventure, I sigh grabbed my sketchbook and went to go sit on the balcony, I sketching a humming bird that on the peach on tree outside of Apartment. I couldn't shake the feeling of change and it scared me half to death Riley welcome open arms, I would go Smackle but she wouldn't understand she'll just turn into a science experiment. I heard knocked on the door and I get up to answer the door to see a handsome guy with wide smile that contagious. " hey " I said curious why he was here, I lean again the doorway, I'm Zay and I living upstair from you, well see we are having little back to school party tonight. " he said to me and I nod my head slowly, usually he wouldn't be my type but damn he's cute. " I wonder if you lades want join, so you get know some of neighbor " he told me he gave me another smiled, I didn't dare Smiled him, " party huh? let me guess it you're lame get a girl back at your place" I joke trying to scare him but he just laughed. " maybe is it working" he asked and I look down bit my lip, cause him laugh. " you like me " Zay said as I rolled my eye playfully, " let think about it " I said before shut the door in his face before doing my happy dance.

Lucas p.o.v

I was at the grocery store getting supplies for the party, when I saw the beautiful brunette dance to store music while throwing all kind of surgerie ssnacks. I had to get close her as I push my basket down the chip aisle, running into her basket and she look up at me. I finally good look at her and she even pretty than I thought she was, with her chocolate brown eye. " what the hell " she hissed as I pulled earphone out her ear. " I'm sorry I didn't see you there but since I got your attention how about invite you to a party tonight?" I told her and she tilt her head to side, " why I do get the impression that you did that on purpose?" She said rising a eyebrow and I shrug my shoulders. " I would never, I was just blind it your beautiful " I said cause her to blush before she laugh me. " how many girls have use that line on Mister?" she question and I nervously laughed scratching the back of my neck. " none that call me on it" I told her falling more in love sarcastic personality. " I bet you think just because you have those gorgeous green eyes and those movie stars good look, I'm going to fall head over heels for you. Your trouble you know that" she said as she walk away, " cinderella you can't leave me without a glass slipper. " I joke as I grabbed her I feel a instance spark between us she pulled away real quick. " Princes charm, you just you're not my type I look for someone with a little bit more substance. " I smile before she walk away from me, " I like to let you know princess, I don't give up that easily. " I call after and she turn back to me. " have fun with that" she said as waves me off.


End file.
